1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercising apparatus and more particularly to a compact, wall mounted exercising machine for accomplishing progressive resistance exercises.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing weights not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
Traditionally apparatus such as dumbbells and barbells have been used for progressive exercises. The use of such apparatus, however, can be extremely dangerous when undertaken without proper training and supervision. When a large amount of weight is being lifted, barbells are particularly dangerous and present difficult balancing problems. If they are dropped, serious injury can result to the trainee or to those about him.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested to overcome the drawbacks of barbells and dumbbells. However, to provide the required versitility and insure trainee safety such machines have typically been quite large and bulky and have required substantial amounts of floor space.
Among the most successful prior art devices known to applicant are those described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,555, in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,066 and in applicants' copending application Ser. No. 051,049. Applicant is also familiar with U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,599 and 3,912,263. The aforementioned patents represent the most pertenent art known to applicant and serve to illustrate the novelty of the apparatus of the present invention.